


Cinderella: Knight

by sbdrag



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cinder Knights are Goldenia's elite fighting force against the magical creatures that plague it. Regina of Tremaine is the daughter of a Cinder Knight, and follows in her father's footsteps. As the realm's first female Cinder Knight, "Cinderella" feels ready to take on the evils of the world and defend the dreams of the innocent. Or so she thinks.</p><p>Dark forces are a work, and Regina and "Prince Charming" are about to be thrown into the middle of a war they've never heard of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       9 years later

 

"Hey, Dad. I did it! This is the year!  It's been a lot of hard work, convincing Sir Scar-eh, sorry, Sir _Xavier_ to let me be a Cinder Knight, but we finally did it! Sir Rolf has it- in _writing_ \- that this year Sir Sca- _Xavier_ of Pridehaven, Captain of the Cinder Kinghts, is officially going to induct me into the ranks of the Cinder Knights! I can hardly wait!"

"Cinderella? Cinder-oh, _there_ you are."

Regina looked up. She sat in front of her father's headstone, leaning back on her arms. A tall, red headed young woman approached her. 

"Oh, hey Jaquline, where you looking for me?" 

"Mother sent me," the girl said, carefully lifting the skirt of her dress to preserve the decorative golden hem. Regina rose, brusing some errant leaves from the fall trees from her breeches. "She says she wants to see you, right away." 

"Did she say what for?" Regina asked. Jaquline, sniffing at her step-sister's bare feet and rumpled clothes, dropped her skirt as she stopped.

"I imagine it has to do with the ball," she said. Regina groaned.

"A ball?"

"No, _the_ ball, The _Prince's_ Ball," Jaquline said. "Though I am not surprised you have not heard of it. It is not exactly... to your tastes."

"I agree with you whole-heartedly, Jaquline," Regina said. Then she took a deep breath. "Well, what's this ball about, anyways?"

"Prince Charlemagne is looking for a bride," Jaquline said, absentmindedly straightening her skirts. Regina scoffed.

"He intends to do so through a ball? And isn't he betrothed?" she asked. Jaquline sniffed, putting a hand to her delicate collar bone.

" _Was_ , dear Cinderella, _was_ betrothed. It seems his bride to be fell under some curse and cannot be bothered to wake. So, in lieu of waiting, the King has decided to host a grand ball for all the eligable young women of the kingdom," she said. Then, giving Regina a cursory look over, amended. "Well, all young women of noble birth; I suppose that means _you_ qualify."

"Ever the charmer, dear sister," Regina said, stepping up and kissing Jaquline on either cheek and scampering off. "Thanks for the message!"

"You-!" Jaquline sputtered, agast. Then she pouted, rubbing at her cheek. "And now I shall have to wash my face _again_..."

Regina ran through the garden, jumping hedges and flowerbeds and dodging gardeners. A dog ran along beside her for a bit, and made the young woman laugh. They raced back to the kitchen entrance, where Regina stopped, panting, to pet the shaggy mutt and secure him a piece of meat from the cook. Then, grabbing an apple for herself, she dodged through the kitchen maids and lads and into the dining hall. There a slightly plump young woman with black hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck was supervision the decorating of the hall.

"Ah, Elsy, what's this about?" Regina asked, strolling up to her. The woman jumped, and put a hand to her throat.

"Oh, Reggie, you gave me a start!" she said, then chuckled. "And you of all people should know what this," and she waved her arm in a grand arch around the room, "is about."

"Haven't the foggiest idea, actually," Regina said, taking a bite of her apple as she looked around. They had stopped decorating the hall for each of the Duke's visits long ago, at his own insistence, and Regina could not think of anything else the pageantry could be about.

"Why, it's for _you_ , of course!" Elise said, laughing again. "To congratulate you on becoming a Cinder Knight!"

"Oh," Regina said, scratching the back of her neck and poorly hiding a cringe. "Well, I'm flattered, _really_ -"

"Oh, Reggie, we _all_ know how you feel about parties," Elise said, taking her step sister's hands. "But this one is yours, and I invited your other squire friends, so do try and humor us with a smile, would you?"

"I'll do my best, but I might disappear before we're six courses in," Regina said. Elise laughed.

"Then we will have to make the speeches before we eat," she said, and let go of her sister's hands. "Now, Mother is waiting for you in the drawing room. Best be off!"

"Wish me luck, Elsy," Regina said. Elise shook her head.

"There is not enough luck in the world to stop Mother from sending you to the ball, Reggie," she said. Regina groaned as she turned away.

"I was afraid of that."

       ***

"Really, Kathleen, you've outdone yourself," Sir Rolf of Pridehaven, a man of hawkish features  and a mane of chestnut hair and beard to match, said. He sat on a plush couch, taking up most of it while he sipped tea from fine china. "Jaquline and Elise have grown up into beautiful young women."

"Please, your Grace, you flatter me," Kathleen, Baroness of Tremaine, stood at the tall window. The light created a halo around her silhouette, softening her figure and giving her a feeling of divinity. "You have done a fine job yourself; Simon and my Regina are strong and brave young knights."

"Not quite knights yet, Kathleen," Rolf said, and chortled. "Simon is only newly a squire, and Regina still has her appointment to gain from my brother."

"Which you have me more than convinced she will, and so we will celebrate her knighthood early, before she departs to defend the realm again," Kathleen said. Rolf chortled again.

"Fair enough, my Lady Tremaine, fair enough," Rolf replied, just as the door creaked open. Regina poked her head in.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" she asked.

"Yes, do come in, dear," Kathleen said. "Please, your Grace, there is no need to leave."

The Duke of Pridehaven, whom had been attempting to discreetly rise, slowly sat back down and barely succeeded in not pulling a face. Regina strolled in, trying to act casual. 

"Your Grace," she said, nodding to the Duke. Sir Rolf was suddenly very interested in studying his tea. 

"Regina, my dear, we have something to discuss," Lady Kathleen said. Regina bit her lip, then turned to face her step mother.

"What would that be, Mother?" she asked. She kept her hands clasped behind her back to keep from fidgeting. 

"Regina, the prince is holding a ball to-"

"I don't _want_ to go!" Regina interrupted. 

" _Regina-_ "

"I'm a knight, Mother," Regina said, holding out her hands. "A _new_ knight, well, _almost_. I can't get married _now_! I need to go out, and do more great deeds before-"

"Regina, you are already eighteen. And the eldest. Until you get married-"

"Oh, that's such an old-fashioned view, Mother. Let Jaquline and Elise marry before me, I'm sure they would be _more_ than happy-"

"That is not the point, Regina," Kathleen said, in a tone brooking no argument. "You are not a man, you do not have all your life to decide when to marry and have children."

_"Children!"_

"Yes, Regina, _children_. It may seem to you to be something far off now, but _someday_ you will want them, my dear. And when you are my age, you may not be able to have them."

"Mother, I have _plenty_ of time before then. I don't _need_ to get married right _now_ ," Regina said. "And I _especially_ can't marry the _prince_. A queen can't go on grand adventures, and fight goblins and trolls. She might get hurt, and then the whole of Goldenia will be in trouble."

"You do not _have_ to marry the prince, my dear," Kathleen said. "But all the lords of the realms _and their sons_ are sure to attend."

"But _Mother-_ " 

"Regina, my dear," Kathleen said, stepping over to her daughter and putting her hands on her shoulders. "I am not saying you have to be married right away. But perhaps, if you go, you will meet someone that catches your fancy. Or at least someone you _like_."

"But I don't _want_ to go," Regina said. Kathleen sighed, then took a step back.

"Sir Rolf," she said. The Duke choked on his tea. "Is it not a knight's duty to attend all royal functions, as a representation of the realm's strength?"

Regina immediately looked to her knight superior, pleading with her eyes. Kathleen, pursed her lips, arching a brow expectantly at the Duke. Sir Rolf cleared his throat, looking between his squire and his late friend's wife. Steeling himself with a breath, he looked down at his tea, but continued to glance between the two women.

"Yes, it is... a knight's and a nobleman's duty... to represent their household at all royal functions," he said, giving Regina an apologetic look. The girl's face fell.

"There, now, soon-to-be- _Sir_ Regina, you _must_ attend the ball," Kathleen said. "We shall have the seamstress-"

"But," Sir Rolf said, and Kathleen looked stunned while Regina perked up in hope, "A knight may choose to wear their dress livery, to mark their status as such."

"Oh, thank you, your Grace!" Regina said, faling upon the man and giving him a kiss on each cheek before scampering out of the room. Rolf chuckled and smiled as she started shouting down the hall. "Elise? Elise! Where is Missus Kold? Elise!"

_"Your Grace."_

The Duke's face fell, and he turned to face an almost scowling Lady Tremaine. He chuckled nervously, rising.

"Sorry, Kathleen, but you did ask for proper code of conduct, and so that is what I gave," he said, slowly backing out of the room. "And, forgive me, but I _must_ make sure my erstwhile squire knows how a knight's dress livery is meant to look. Excuse me, my Lady."

With that, the Duke gave a nod of his head and ducked out of the room. Lady Tremaine huffed a sigh, then shook her head and looked out the window.

"I suppose I should just be glad she means to attend at all..." she said, to no one in particular.

       ***

"But... Father... I do not _want_ a ball," Prince Charlemagne said, jogging to keep up with his father. 

"Well, there is not much we can do about that, my son," the King said. The man was wandering through the hallways of palace, checking on the preparations for the upcoming ball. "You went to Rogena, you kissed the princess, she did not wake up. There is nothing more we can do, and you, our son, must be married."

"It is not _my_ fault that I am not Aurora's true love," Charlemagne said, dodging a man carrying a large flower pot. 

"We never said it was," the King said, pausing to sign a document brought to him. "That does not change the fact that your bethroted is under a thus far unbreakable curse, and you must be married."

"But _why_? Why _now_? I was not going to marry Aurora until four years from now!" Charlemagne said, jogging again as his father traveled to the men carrying trays of food samples.

"Because at that time your marriage was assured, now it is not, and we must act accordingly," the King said. 

"By... by marrying me off to whomever has the appropriate breeding? Like a stud thoroughbred?" Charlemagne ran into his father as the King stopped short. The King, even though his hair had far retreated from the crown of his head, and what he had left, along with an impressive mustache, was a lightening gray, was still an imposing figure. And he scowled.

"I do not appreciate such a comparison, Charlemagne," he said. The prince sighed.

"Then what _is_ going on? You are not _talking_ to me, Father, and it was the _only_ comparison I could come up with on my own," he said, crossing his arms. The King huffed a sigh, and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"My son, you are my heir, and with that comes certain responsibilities, one being the preservation of the royal line," he said. Then he sighed. "Listen, Charlie, you do not have to decide at the ball. I just want you to be able to meet the eligible young women, so you have time to court the one you think you could come to like, maybe even love. Your bethroathal made it easy for you; you never had to court anyone, or make such a decision, but now things have changed, perhaps for the better."

"But I knew Aurora," Charlemagne said. "We did not love each other more than friends, it is true, but at least we _knew_ each other."

"And that, my son, is why you need to start getting to know _other_ women," the King said, patting his son's shoulder. "Just think; this time, it is _your_ choice, not mine."

"... yes, Father, I understand," the prince said, sighing. The King smiled.

"I know it is not easy, but please, try to put a good face on it, hm?" he said, and patted his son's cheek before returning to the ball preparations. The prince sighed again after him.

"Yes, Father," he said, and turned, wandering off to think.


	2. Prolouge

"Tell me again, daddy! Please?" 

"Alright, alright.... we had gone to investigate a dragon attack at a nothern village. When we got there, the dragon had fled, but there were hobgoblins reeking havoc. We were too late to save the villagers, so we avenged them instead. We spent hours driving the goblins away, and no one was unscathed.Night was soon to fall, so we decided to make camp in the village. We went searching for the least damaged houses.  So, there I was, seperated from the other Cinder Knights, when I came across the dragon. I was already heavily injured, and I knew I was going to die. But I would not let the beast go so easily, and so I drew my sword.

'Prepare yourself, dragon!' I yelled, and, for the first time I had ever seen the dragon turned it's head and blinked at me. 

'....oh, a Cinder Knight,' he said. Yes, the beast spoke! I was so shocked I dropped my sword. I qucikly regained enough sense to scrabble around in the snow and retrieve it, but my arm would not stop shaking, and I reopened the wound in my side. The dragon had not moved.

'What... what trickery is this....?' I asked.

'Trickery?' the beast asked. 'Ah, yes, I suppose you have never heard a dragon speak.'

'Dragons do not-ugh!' I nearly dropped my sword again; my side ached, I could feel the fresh blood as I pressed my hand to it.

'But I am speaking, and I am a dragon, so clearly we do,' the dragon said. He had seemed amused before, but I could have almost sworn it had changed to concerned. 'Relax, Cinder Knight, I mean you no harm.'

'You are a dragon, of course yo-agh,' I tried to keep my feet, but the pain was too much. I fell to my knees, barely managing to keep my sword raised. The dragon stepped closer, leaning over me with his massive head and gruesome jaw. 

'Cinder Kn-'

'Voren!'

The dragon paused, glancing behind him. He glanced at me, then twisted his neck to look over his back.

'Malvora, to what do I owe the... honor?' he asked. He moved, closer to me, almost as if trying to sheild me from view. I did not have the strength to look around him.

'Don't be like that, Voren. We are clucthmates, afterall.'

'And yet I have not seen you in years,' the dragon said, dryly. He moved, and I assumed whoever he was speaking to had moved as well.

'What are you doing here, Voren? Isn't your territory south from here?'

'It is. I was just....getting a bit of fresh air,' the dragon replied. I could hear the other speaker moving. I was now leaning on my sword, panting quietly. I glanced up at the dragon, and he glanced down at me.

'You are a horrible liar, Voren,' Malvora said. Slowly, Voren shifted again, and reached forward with one of his claws. I was too injured to stop him, and something stilled my hand besides. I could practically feel the dragon's irritation, and I sheathed my sword, slowly.

'Am I?' 

'You are. I already ate those pesky Cinder Knights; ugh, horrible for the digestion, but what can you do?' Malvora said. I gulped, clenching my teeth. I glared up at the dragon. His eyes said trust me. 'What are you hiding from me, Voren?'

It was then the black dragon poked her head around and saw me, eyes going wide. I didn't have much time to look at her as Voren snatched me up and took off, jerkily rising into the air. It was cold, and we were moving too fast for me to see anything. I know Voren and Malvora must have faught, for the ride started out with many sudden twists and turns. I don't remember the rest, because I passed out. 

When I woke up, I was in a very strange place. It was as if the inside of a tree had grown into a house, and I was resting in a low bed. That was when-"

"You met Godmother!" the little girl said. Her father chuckled. He was laying in bed, blonde hair graying. His daughter, golden hair shining, sat tucked into his side.

"Yes, that was when I met your godmother," he said.

"And then she healed you, and you got to know uncle Voren and-"

"Maybe you should tell the rest of the story, eh?" the man said. The little girl gasped, and tugged at her father's nightshirt.

"No! You have to tell it, daddy! You said you would!" she begged. The man chuckled again.

"Alright, alright. Now, where was I...."

"You were about to met godmother," the girl said, settling herself against his side again. Her father nodded.

"Right, right. Well, as I was looking around the strange house, a woman walked through the door. She was older, with pointed ears, snow white hair, and eyes that shone like ice. She smiled at me as she hung her cloak by the door.

'Good morning, Cinder Knight. I trust you slept well?'

'....good....morning...' I was very confused. I had no recollection of how I had come to that place, and no idea who this woman was, other than a fairy. She bowed her head to me.

'I am... well, I suppose you can just call me Fairy. I am the self appointed gaurdian of the White Wood,' she said. I tried to rise.

'The White-augh!' I laid back, my side aching. The fairy nodded, movign to my side.

'Yes, the woods on your domain, Baron Tremaine,' she said. 'However, I have been here since before even your ancestors claimed it.'

'How did I come to be here...?' I asked. The fairy sighed and tutted, pulling out her wand. 

'Bibbity, boppity, boo,' she said, and the pain in my side lessened. 'Voren brought you to me.'

'Vor....the dragon?' I asked. Fairy nodded, then went to the door.

'Voren, come in, dear,' she said. And, nude as the day most of us are born, a man walked in.

'Ah, Cinder Knight, glad to see you recovered,' he said. I had no idea what was going on. 

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Voren asked me to use my magic to change his form,' the fairy said.

'I thought, given your occupation, this might be more acceptable to you,' Voren added. 

'... you're the dragon,' I said. The man nodded. He walked stiffly, as if unused to being on two legs. He hobbled over to sit on a stool.

'Yes, I am a dragon. My name is Veron,' he said. I nodded.

'....Charles, Baron of Tremaine,' I had replied. It was like I was in some kind of strange dream; talking to a dragon wearing a man's face in the home of a fairy. It was only then I noticed the wound on his right eye, and the way he squinted as we spoke. 'Your eye-'

'Think nothing of it, it will heal with no harm done,' Veron said.

'You'll still scar, Veron,' Fairy said, bringing over a simmering broth. 'My magic only does so much. Here, drink this.'

'I never used my eyes much, anyways,' Veron said as I took the broth. It smelled of mint, and tasted sweet. 

'Dragons have rather poor eyesight, but they make up for it with excellent hearing and smell,' Fairy said. I had nodded, but I believe the broth had contanied a sleeping draught, for I was more tired than I should have been. 

'He is a Cinder Knight, I am sure he is already aware of that,' Veron had said. 

'Why...did you...' I was sturggling to remain concious. Veron blinked.

'He wants to know why you saved him, dear,' the fairy said, taking the draught away. Veron blinked again.

'Why wouldn't I?' he asked, and it was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep again.

When I woke next, Fairy and Veron told me of many things, things I will tell you when you are older."

"Aw, but Daddy-"

"Come now, Regina, it's time you went to bed," Charles said, setting his daughter off the bed. She pouted, then grinned. 

"When I grow up, I want to be a Cinder Knight like you Daddy!" she exclaimed, and started running around the room. She faught imaginary foes with an invisible sword. "I want to defeat evil monsters and protect everyone good!"

"Ha ha, is that so?" her fatehr asked. She nodded entusiastically, and ran over.

"I can do it, right Daddy?" she asked. Charles opened his mouth, then closed it. He considered his daughter seriously for a moment. 

"Is it really what you want, my daughter?" he asked. Regina nodded, making her wild hair bounce.

"More than anything!" she said. Charles considered a little longer, then smiled.

"Then I will make it so," he said. Regina squealed, jumping up to hug her father before jumping around the room again.

"I'm going to be a Cinder Knight; just like Daddy!" she yelled. 

"What's this?"

"Ah, my dear, you're just in time," Charles said, and his wife glided to hs side.

"Mother! Mother, Daddy said I was going to be Cinder Knight! Just like him!" Regina said, tugging on the woman's dress. The woman's eyes widened, and she turned to her husband.

"Charles?" she asked. 

"My dear, let's talk..." 

Regina was ushered off to bed by a maid as her parents spoke, still chattering on about all she would do as a Cinder Knight. 

"Charles, she's a young girl. Women cannot be-"

"The Cinder Knights do and always have accepted anyone that can pass the trials and join them," Charles said. 

"But Charles-"

"Sir Rolf will take her on, he's a good friend," the man continued. "Even if he is a duke, he's-"

"Charles!"

"What?" the man asked. His wife was giving him a look of disbelief. Charles sighed, and carressed her cheek. "My dear, when Regina's mother died, I thought I could never love another woman. And then I met you; you and your daughters are a blessing on this house. And you have raised Regina as one of your own."

"And that is why I am so concerned that you would let her run around playing knight-"

"It will not be a game," Charles said.

"I know," his wife replied. "That's what scares me."

"My dear Kathleen," Charles said. "I know. I will always be worried for her safety. But if being a Cinder Knight is truly what she wants, then we should prepare her as best we can."

"But if you encourage her-"

"Children always forge their own path. My father wanted me to be a regular knight; faught me for being a Cinder Knight at every turn, even threatened to disown me. But I wanted to be a Cinder Knight, and that's what I became. If Regina truly wants to be a Cinder Knight, I would rather be rest assured that she was trained properly, by one of the best, then let her try her luck on her own."

"...alright. I'll send a letter to Duke Pridehavan in the morning."

"Thank you, my dear," Charles said, laying back. "Now I must rest. We'll speak more in the morning."

"Of course, my love," Kathleen said, and slid off the edge of the bed. "Good night."

"Good night, Kathleen," Charles said.


	3. Chapter 2

"To Cinderella!"

There were cries of agreement as goblets were raised. Regina, by some magic forced into a dress, sighed but smiled. Her pre-celebration party was already in full swing; most of the guest were tipsy off good wine and ale, and a performing troupe played a lively jaunt that kept everyone on their feet. Regina hummed along, swirling a finger around her goblet idly.

"Oh, Reggie, could you not at least _try_ to join in?" Elise asked, whirling in front of her. Regina made a dismissive wave with her hand.

"Please, I'm perfectly happy right here watching you all," she said. 

"But Reggie-"

"Elise, my love, my dear, the apple of my eye!" 

Elise giggled as tall, husky man wrapped his arms around her from behind and whirled her around. 

"Ian! Oh, stop, you!" Elsie said, still giggling. Ian whirled her around to face him, dropping to one knee with his arms around her waist.

"But how can I stop when a goddess stands before me? I simply must be near you, to marvel at your splendor," he said, jumping to his feet suddenly. "You are my moon and sun and stars, Elise! How could I go on if I were not in your presence?"

"The same way you do everyday when you work in the bakery," Elise scolded, but gently. Ian put a hand to his heart, face the picture of grief.

"Endless hours of torment, my turtledove, my muse, my angel!" he said, then pulled her close. "And why we should spend the time we have free together, and not squander these meager hours."

"Oh, go and have fun, Elsy, before I have to suffer through any more of this," Regina said, though she smiled. Elise turned to her, ignoring Ian's prattling affection.

"Are you sure? Are you really-"

"Go! Go on, I'll be fine here," Regina said. 

"Well, I suppose-" Elise began.

"Ah! The honored one speaks, we must obey! Away with me, my queen, to the dance!" Ian proclaimed, and whisked the giggling Elise away with him to join the other dancers. Regina sighed shook her head, but chuckled all the same. She watched the dancers, and smiled at her sister's merriment. 

"Enjoying the festivities, I see."

Regina jumped, whipping around in the chair to gasp delightedly at the cloaked figure behind her.

"Godmother!" she exclaimed, and gathered the robust woman up in a great hug. Fairy laughed, a sound like soughing branches.

"It is good to see you too, my dear," she said, returning the embrace before stepping back. "Look at you; you have grown radiant and lovely as your mother."

"Godmother, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Regina asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It's been so long-"

"I know, dear, I know," Fairy said, hushing the girl. "In time, all will be made clear. But first, come outside with me a moment; I have a present for you, soon to be Cinder Knight."

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, calming herself and looking at her godmother sternly. "Godmother, why must I-"

"There is not time, my dear, and I am sorry," Fairy said, slowly stepping back towards the kitchen. "There is not time, and no one must know this gift comes from me. Come, Regina, outside."

"Godmother-" Regina started, and reached out to stop the woman, but was too late. As she took a step to follow, she was surprised by a hefty pat on the back.

"Sneakin' out already, eh?" Sir Rolf, cheeks rosy with drink, grinned rougishly. Regina bit her lip.

"Just getting some air, your Grace," she said, taking a half step back. Sir Rolf nodded, feigning a knowing expression.

"Just some air, a course, how silly of meh," he said. Then the man winked. "Jus' be back to keep me out of trouble at tha end a this, eh?"

"Of course, your Grace," Regina said, sighing to herself. Sir Rolf's biggest flaw, she thought, is that he is a terrible cheat. 

"Tha's a good squire," the Duke said, patting her on the back again, before turning back to the party. "Though not fer much longer!"

As the Duke chuckled, Regina managed to sneak into the kitchen, dodging the busy cooks and servers to make her way outside. There she walked off a ways, and looked around. 

"Godmother...?" she called, tentatively soft. The wind picked up, and a sound like wind chimes echoed further into the garden. Picking up her skirts, Regina followed it, carefully navigating the low hedges and flower beds. Eventually, the sounds of the party dying away, she found her self at the edge of the White Wood. She paused, looking up at the tall, starkly white trees that gave the place its name. She glanced back at the manor. She could still see the lights of the party, though dimly. Looking once more into the darkness of the woods, she shrugged and headed into them, following the sound of wind chimes to a small clearing. Here Fairy stood, still in her dark blue cloak, though clearly holding something.

"Godmother, what is this about? Why can no one know that-"

"Because if the wrong ears hear, they will surely hunt you for it," Fairy said, putting back the hood of her cloak. Her sky blue eyes were misty with wisdom, the laugh lines around her mouth and eyes added dignity to her age. "Though you are strong, my dear, this is a fight you are not ready for. Not yet."

"Godmother, what's wrong?" Regina asked, walking to stand before the fairy. The woman sighed.

"Dark forces are moving, Regina; more than they ever have before. I fear they will strike soon, and there is little I can do to stop them."

"What forces, Godmother? What's going to happen?" Regina asked, eyes glowing with a mix of adventure and fear. Fairy sighed again, and looked her goddaughter in the eyes, seeming to see through her.

"I thought I would one day have time to tell you all I told your father, but they have moved faster than I anticipated. I only pray what little I can do now will be enough. Come and seek me here when you have gained your knighthood, I will explain it then, I promise. Until then, take this, for your protection."

At this Fairy revealed the object hidden by her cloak; a blue sword sheath with silver fittings. Regina took it reverently, and grasped the white wooden handle wrapped with blue leather. She revealed the blade slowly, and gasped.

"My father's sword! But how-"

"Charles left this in my care before he departed for the next world," Fairy said, cutting the girl off. "I refitted the handle, and laid my own magic on the blade. It is now called Somnium."

"Somnium..." Regina gasped, setting the scabbard down to hold the sword before her with both hands. It seemed to hum when she said its name, and gave off a faint light. Fairy smiled.

"May it protect your dreams, and may it help you to protect the dreams of others," she said. Regina nodded slowly, still admiring the blade as she read its inscription.

"Tueri somnia somniabunt, et aliis praesidio," she said. "The family oath... but Godmoth-"

Regina stopped and whirled, suddenly realizing that her godmother had disappeared while she was entranced by the sword. Then the wind picked up again, carrying Fairy's voice on the wind.

"Do not use its name lightly, for it is a powerful blade. It will protect you, but it will also bring you harm. Such is always the way of the sword. Powerful magic will attract more powerful magic, and not all of it good. Keep the magic of the sword close to your heart, and remember to believe in your dreams."

Regina waited some long moments for her godmother to speak again, but she did not. With a sigh, she sheathed the fine blade. She debated whether to carry it or strap the belt around her waist, and in the end choose the latter. The weight felt right against her hip as she made her way back through the woods. Regina felt light as a feather as she crossed the gardens, and snuck back in through the kitchen once more. The party was still at its peak, and no one noticed her arrival. Taking advantage of this, Regina snuck back to her room, and stowed the sword in the chest at the foot of her bed. Then, changed from her dress into her preferred blouse and trousers, she made her way back to the party to locate her errant knight-master.

Finding him flirting with some of the young women from town, she tore him away to half drag, half cajole him to his own guest chambers. When this was done, despite the almost early hour, Regina took herself away to bed. She and Sir Rolf would be leaving early, as was habit and her wont. The Duke's hangover be damned; she wanted to make it to the capitol as soon as possible, and be knighted, so that she could return and ask her godmother what was going on, and what she could do to help.

Regina fell asleep to troubled dreams, of dark shadows moving about where she could not see, and herself powerless to stop them.

***

"Bippity, boppity, boo!"

Fairy watched as the water rippled, then cleared. She looked to the side of the small pool, and selected a fallen branch, tucking it into her sleeve. The woman then looked back at the pool. The image contained was no reflection, but a bright room with a round table littered with maps, crystal globes and other paraphernalia. Fairy nodded, then took a breath and leaned forward to fall into the pool, stiff as a board. 

She came out of a mirror in the room, shaking some stray water droplets off her cloak. She then turned to the mirror, pulling out the branch she had picked up and pointing to it. 

"Bippity, boppity, boo!" she said, and closed off the portal. 

"Hello, Nirvena."

Fairy whirled, pointing the branch at the source of the voice. She glared.

"You," she said. The other woman, tall, and dressed all in black, stepped forward.

"I never understood you fae that chose to let yourself age. Or did you hink it would help you to hide from me?" she asked, smiling. Her green eyes practically glowed.

"What are you doing here?" Fairy asked, still on guard. The woman looked stricken.

"After all this time, this is the reception I get? Nirvena, I assumed you of _all_ people-"

"I no longer bare that name," Fairy said. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well," the other sighed. "I did try to be polite. But you didn't _really_ think I would make it easy for you, did you?"

"Bippity boppity-!"

"None of that, my dear," the woman in black said, waving a hand around the green crystal globe atop her staff. Fairy, branch raised above her head, was suddenly turned to stone. The woman in black tutted, and walked up to pat Fairy on the cheek. "Oh, Nirvena, if only you had joined me. _I_ could have taught you to use your magic without those ridiculous spell words, but alas."

The woman turned, walking away. A crow landed on her shoulder as she did. She paused, looking over her shoulder at the doorway.

"I do hope you hid it well, Nirvena. Otherwise, all your hard work really would be all for naught."

With that, the woman laughed as she glided out the door and into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Regina hummed, bouncing in her seat as her dappled gray gelding trotted down the road, infected by her good mood. They were less than an hour away from Pridehaven, Sir Rolf's home and the main base for the Cinder Knights. It was here she would be knighted, and then she would swiftly return to Tremaine and ask her godmother what was going on. 

"Excited, are we?" Sir Rolf asked, eyebrow arched in amusement. Regina grinned a him.

"Terribly so, your Grace," she said. Sir Rolf laughed. 

"Well, don't get _too_ excited, young squire; after this, it's straight to the capitol for the ball," he said. Regina's excitement died at once. _Of course, the_ ball _, how could she forget?_ Lost in thoughts of her knighting and her godmother's vague warnings, she'd already forgotten that she had given her word to go. Regina sighed, slumping forward onto her mount's neck. Fine, she thought, one more stop before I get back to Godmother...

"Well _that_ certainly took away your good humor," Rolf said. Then, spying ahead, he laughed. "But I think I see something that may put it back."

"Cinderella!"

Regina perked up, looking up the road to see two boys running towards them. With a grin, she jumped from her mount to run headlong into one of them. They both fell to the ground, laughing and mock wrestling.

"Jacque! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Regina said. Then, turning to lay on her back, she grinned. "I thought you were off in Kittia, fighting off trolls."

"I was," Jacque, a lithe youth with a shock of brown hair, grinned. "Sir Bruno got the letter announcing your knighting, and we hurried back to Pridehaven as soon as we could."

"And who's the lad with you, Squire Jacque?" Sir Rolf asked as his steed approached, the reigns to Regina gelding in his hand. Jacque jumped to his feet, and held out his hand with a flourish as he bowed.

"Your Grace, may I present Octavious of Kittia," he said, indicating the dark-skinned, stout boy that had come along with him. "He doesn't speak Goldenenian yet, so please do not be offended by his lack of grace, your Grace."

"Octavious? What kind of a name is Octavious?" Regina said, making a face. Jacque snikered.

"We all just call him Gus. Right, Gus?" he said, turning to the boy. Octavious nodded.

"Zuk zuk," he said. Jacque leaned over to whisper to Regina behind his hand.

"We think that means yes," he said. Regina snorted, then composed herself. She walked  to Octavious and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gus," she said. Octavious eyed her with suspicion, and rather than shake, took a step back. Regina arched a brow.

"Sindrelie," Gus said, and made a mark on his chest with his hand. Regina put her hands on her hips and glared at Jacque. 

"And what does _that_ mean?" she demanded. Jacque flinched and chuckled nervously, shrugging.

"No idea?" he replied. 

"'Devil woman'," said a man riding a large black gelding. "The Kittians do not believe in women taking arms."

"Ah! Good marrow to you, brother!" Sir Rolf called. "And to squire Lucifer, as well!"

"Good marrow, Rolf," Sir Xavier of Pridehaven hailed, bringing mount to a stop nearby. He was the younger of the two brothers, but his bright green eyes seemed to hold far more age in them. His skin, like that of nearly all Cinder Knights, was tan, and he had four scars vertically across his left eye. 

"Good marrow, your Grace," Lucifer, Sir Xavier's squire, said, nodding his head. The boy was burly and thick, both in body and in mind, which was only worsened by his mean streak. When he turned his head to sneer at his fellow squires, Gus ducked behind Jacque, and Regina merely raised a defiant eyebrow. 

"Come to meet us for the occassion?" Sir Rolf persisted. Xavier smiled.

"Naturally, brother," he said, turning his gaze to Regina. "It is a momentous day for Glodenia. I would not miss it for the world."

"....you honor me, Sir Xavier," Regina said, bowing slightly from the waist. Sir Xavier nodded, then looked to Sir Rolf. 

"We must be swift, however. There have been reports of goblins on the outskirts of the Waste, and I fear an attack may be imminent," he said. Sir Rolf nodded.

"Of course. Regina, mount up, we need to be ready if the people are in trouble," he said. Regina nodded, jumping into the saddle of her gelding. As Sir Rolf, Xavier and Lucifer rode ahead, she turned to Jacque and Gus.

"We'll talk later, I promise," she said. Then she flicked the reins and gently kicked her mount forward, catching up to the other three. 

"Do forgive Octavious; the people of Kittia believe women should not be warriors...among other things," Sir Xavier said as her mount came abreast Lucifer's.

"Of course, Sir Xavier," she said.

"I think they might have a point," Lucifer muttered.

"What was that, squire?" Sir Xavier asked, tone indicating he had already heard. Lucifer flinched.

"Er, that is-"

"Whatever your opinion may be, squire, you would do well to remember the company you are in before you speak," Sir Xavier said. 

"Y-yes, sir," Lucifer said. Regina tried and failed to hide her smirk.

"And as a knight, Regina, you should be gracious in victory," Sir Xavier said. "Even if it is only perceived."

"Yes, Sir Xavier," Regina said, sitting up smartly. Lucifer snickered, and Xavier rolled his eyes. 

"Is that grace in defeat, Xavier?" Sir Rolf asked, leaning sideways in his saddle with a grin. Xavier forced a smile on his face.

"Of course, brother, how droll," he said. Rolf chuckled at his own joke as he leaned back,  the city of Pridehaven appearing before them as the forest pulled back and the road fell away into a hill. Sir Rolf paused a moment, taking it in.

"Oh, it is good to be home," he said. Then, with a childish grin, kicked his horse into a gallop. "I'll bet I can still beat you in a race, brother!"

"Please, Rolf, you are a nobleman and a-"

"The faster we get back the faster we're done, sir!" Regina called, her gelding charging after her knight master, Lucifer angrily on her heels. Sir Xavier sighed, and, with all the dignity due his rank, followed at a more subdued canter. 

In town, people had to run and jump out of the way of the galloping horses, causing a choice curse or two in their wake. Regina laughed, only paces behind Sir Rolf, with Lucifer a horse-length's behind her. Some barrels fell as a cart broke from being moved too quickly, and Regina and Sir Rolf's mounts jumped with ease. Lucifer's steed balked, and the squire had to wait for the barrels to clear the road before following. It was mere moments before Rolf and Regina's mounts crossed through the gates to Pridehaven Keep. 

"The Lord Duke returns! Raise the standard!" a guard called as they passed. As the knight and his squire rode up to the main doors, the standard of Pridehaven, a golden lion rampant on a feild of brown, was raised from the highest tower. In a flurry of motion servants arrived to take the horses to the stables, and a man in bight blue livery emerged. He ran up to the duke as he and Regina dismounted.

"Sire! Sire, I have many matters which require your immediate-"

"Zachary, please, let me greet my wife first," Rolf said, brushing the man aside to walk to a dignified woman gliding from the Keep behind him. He took the woman into his arms, sweeping her into a grandiose kiss.

"Welcome home, husband," she said as he set her back on her feet.

"Sarah, my dear, you are even more radiant than when I left," Rolf said. Sarah arched a brow.

"Do you not think we are both getting a little old for such sentiment?" she asked. Rolf chuckled.

"Never for you, my dear," he said.

"He does have a way with words, doesn't he?"

Regina flinched and looked up at Sir Xavier. She had been watching Sir Rolf and his wife, and hadn't noticed the dukes brother ride up. 

"I... I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Sir Xavier," Regina said, looking away. Xavier, lost glaring at his brother, blinked with a start. He glanced down at Regina, considering what she'd heard. Noticing the slightly resentful look on her face, he decided he was alright.

"Though I suppose he is a good leader, at the very least," Xavier said, dismounting. 

"He's... a very noble man," Regina said. "I can see why he and my father were friends."

"Sir Charles was a truly noble man," Sir Xavier said, causing Regina to look at him once more. Sir Xavier gave her a small almost smirk. "I can see you have learned much from _his_ example."

"Th.....thank you, Sir Xavier," Regina said. Xavier patted her on the shoulder.

"Just remember to follow the _right_ example, Regina, and you will never earn _my_ animosity," he said, and walked on, clasping his hands behind his back. "I will meet you at the barracks."

Regina watched after him a moment. She wasn't entirely certain what to make of his words, but her train of thought was stopped as Lady Sarah walked up to her.

"Regina, dear child, welcome back to Pridehaven," she said. Regina bowed.

"Thank you, your Grace," she said. 

"Please, Regina, there's no need for such formalities," Sarah said, pulling the girl into a hug. "You are practically family, after all."

"Ah, I could never presume as much, my lady," Regina said, backing away with a smile.

"You and your father, so alike," Sarah said. "And I heard you will be going to the prince's ball?"

"Oh.... _yes_....that..."

Sarah laughed. 

"Well, after you have been knighted, come and see me," she said. "I have a gift for you."

"I-"

"Cinderella!"

"Simon!" Regina said, laughing as a young boy ran into her. 

"Simon..."

"Sorry, I mean, Regina, you're back!" the boy said, and Regina laughed. "And you're going to be a knight! A _real_ knight! Right?"

"That's right; and when you're older, you can be one, too," Regina said. Simon grinned.

"I'm gonna be the best knight _ever_!" he said, running back to pick up a stick, fencing with it. "Just you wait!"

"I look forward to it," Regina said. Sarah smiled, watching her son.

"I am glad he has such a good role model," she said. "Rolf, dear, do you not think it is time to go?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Sir Rolf said, patting Zachary on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Zachary. Are you ready, Regina?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life," Regina said, grinning from ear to ear. 

***  
The ceremony was simple, but for a Cinder Knight, it always was. Sir Xavier stood in the main hall of the barracks reserved for senior squires and travelingg knights. There was a large hearth upon a slight dias, with the coat of arms of the Cinder Knights on a large sheild above the mantel. All squires, pages and knights in residence filled the room almost to the brim, and Regina had to squeeze her way to the front. She had changed into white tights, and soft leather blue shoes and a white undershirt. Her tunic bore the Tremaine family standard; a silver oak on a blue feild, the tunic trimmed with silver and cinched at the waist with her sword belt. Somnium hung at her side, and she fingered the hilt nervously, suddenly pausing as she came out of the crowd. 

"Squire Tremaine, come forward," Sir Xavier said. With a gulp, Regina stepped forward, the crowd hushing as she did so.  She stopped as she stepped onto the dias. "Kneel."

Regina knelt, one knee after the other. Sir Xavier drew his own sword, and held it out in front of him.

"Regina of Tremaine, do you swear to uphold the beliefs of the Cinder Knight?"

"I do."

"Then speak the oath, as is the custom."

"I, Regina of Tremaine, do swear to protect all in need of my protection; I swear to stop violence before I start it, and if I must start it, to do so only as a last reesort. I swear to protect the innocent and the weak, and to bring oppressors to their knees. I swear to do all I do with honor, and to never sacrifice my ideals in the face of danger. I swear to protect the dreams of everyone in my sight, and to prepare a brighter future for the Kingdom of Goldenia."

There was a moment when nothing was said. The oath of a Cinder Knight was not something passed down from one to the next; each oath was prepared specifically by the squire trying to be a knight. If it were accepted, that would be their garuntee as a Cinder Knight.

"...the Cinder Knights accept your oath, Regina of Tremaine," Sir Xavier said, and tapped each of her shoulders with his sword. "Now rise, Sir Regina of Tremaine."

The cheering in the room was deafening, and Regina rose grinning from ear to ear. Sir Xavier, frowning at the noise and covering one ear, nodded to her, then indicated she should go to the crowd. Regina made to do so, then paused and held out her hand. With a slight smile, Sir Xavier reached out and shook, then shooed her away. 

Regina was welcomed into the crowd with shouted congratulations and pats on the shoulder and back. There were some snide remarks thrown about, but the nay-sayers were mainly to the back, and mostly overpowered by the good will wishers. 

The crowd wisked Regina to the mess hall, were a celebratory feast had already been set out. As the knights, squires and pages tore into the meal, Regina excused herself to speak with Lady Sarah. Promising to return, she slipped out  of the hall and back to the main building of the Keep. 

"Lady Regina! So good to see you, I take it you have been knighted already?" Zachary, Sir Rolf's stork-like man-servant, accosted her as she searched for Lady Sarah.

"I'm afraid Sir Rolf is still at the celebrations, Zachary," Regina said. Zachary sighed.

"Ah, well, I suppose I knew that already. Congratulations on the knighthood, young Tremaine; if you'll excuse me..." he said, and hurried off for one thing or another. Regina smiled and shook her head, and turned to find one of Sarah's ladies-in-waiting before her.

"My lady is awaiting your arrival," she said, and turned to lead Regina through the halls. Regina followed, recognizing the path to Lady Sarah's chambers. The lady-in-waiting curtsied, leaving her alone at the door. Regina nodded to her, then knocked.

"Come in," Sarah said, muffled by the door. Regina opened the door cautiously.

"My lady?" she asked.

"Ah, Regina, come in, my dear," Sarah said, stepping away from something at the window. Regina blinked in surprise when she saw it. It was a dress, in Tremaine colors. It was a white dress, with a full shirt and pale blue accents. It was almost sleeveless, the short sleeves attached on the sides rather than the shoulder. The bodice was laced with pearls and silver thread in addition to the blue. 

"Is that dress new, my lady?" Regina asked, walking in the room. Sarah laughed.

"No, it was a gift," she said. "From your father."

"My father-"

"It was your mother's dress," Sarah said. Regina gasped, and looked at the dress anew. "Your father did not want it to go to waste, and so he gave it to me. I have kept it. For you."

"My lady....I....I don't know what to say," Regina said, tentatively reaching out to touch the dress.

"Say nothing," Sarah said, coming up behind Regina and placing her hands on her shoulders. "I am merely returning something borrowed."

"I... thank you, my lady," Regina said, stepping away to bow to Lady Sarah. Sarah shook her head.

"Do not thank me; or, if you must, do so by wearing this to the ball," she said, gently pulling Regina up.

"I....I will," Regina said. Then, overcome, pulled Lady Sarah into a hug. "Thank you."

"Being able to give this to you is thanks enough," Sarah said, then pulled back. "Your father would be so proud of you."

"Thank you," Regina said. "Really, for everything."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "If not for you, I fear I would have lost my husband, and my last connection to my dear friend."

"I.... I must get back to the celebration," Regina said. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear," she said. "I will have the dress prepared for travel."

"Thank you, my lady," Regina said, and walked to the door. When she reached it, she pasued. "Lady Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"...what was she like? My mother," Regina asked. Sarah smiled.

"She was the kindest, gentlest woman I have ever known," she said. "But she had so much spirit; and so do you."

"Thank you, Lady Sarah," Regina said. "Really."

"Go to your celebration, dear," Sarah said. "You've earned it."

Regina nodded, and slipped out the door. Sarah sighed after she'd left and looked over the dress again. 

"I suppose I should have told her it was the dress Melinda wore when she wed Charles... ah, well, I suppose it matters not."


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh! Mary! Maaaary! Where are you Mary?" 

"Jacque," Regina said, giggling a bit and slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Jacque, Jacque, listen...ssshh, listen, listen...I think....you may be drunk."

"What? Drunk? Drunk! I on'y had a... a glass er two, I'm not drunk," Jacque scoffed. Regina, cheeks red from drink herself, giggled again.

"I think you are," she said. "But don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." And she crossed her heart on the third attempt. 

Gus walked nervously behind the drunken pair, making their way back to the barracks for the night. However, in their inhebriated state, the two had wandered into the forest without a light between them. They stumbled, leaning against each other as Jacque sang to the absent Mary, Regina giggling along. Oblivious, they didn't notice when the trees opened and a wasteland lay before them, not until they tripped over the short cliff and tumbled to the ground. 

"Wha...? Reg....where're we...?" Jacque asked, blinking around dazedly. Regina pushed up from the ground, looking herself.

"The Wastes, Jacque," she said. "Tha lan' scoured by dragons foul and vile, so scour'd wasist tha the...the...." At this Regina fell into giggles again. 

"The Waste-es! We nee'....Reg, we nee'a git outta here," Jacque said, suddenly nervous and peering around. Regina giggled again. 

"Oh, don' be sush a baby, Jacque," Regina said, rising to her feet unsteadily. "We're not kids an'more, le's go eshplore!"

"Reg, I don't like this place," Jacque said, seeming to sober up some. Regina scoffed, climbing over what appeared to be a felled log. 

"Come _on_ ," Regian said. "Or I'll go a- _aiii!_ " 

"Regina!" Jacque said, scampering to look over the log. Regina, having tripped and fallen on the ground, giggled up at him.

"See? It's fine," she said. Jacque rolled his eyes as she got up. The the boy look around.

"Where's Gus? Gus?" Jacque called, but not too loudly. 

"He won't hear you that way," Regina said. "Besides, who needs a scaredy-Gus? We'll jus' look aroun' quick and be'on our way."

"Reg-"

"Are ya scared?" Regina asked, leaning on the felled tree with a grin.

"A....am not!" Jacque said. Regina giggled, pushing away and wandering forward.

"Prove it, or go find scaredy-Gus," she said. Jacque bit his lip, looked back to the trees, then sighed and climbed over the log. 

"Regina, I really don't think-"

"Whoa! Look at _that_!" 

Jacque jumped in surprise, looking forward to see a giant skull in front of him. 

"What _is_ that?" he hissed, stuck to the spot. 

"Can't you tell?" Regina asked, climbing into the gaping maw. "It's a dragon skull! A genuine dragon skull!"

"What are you _doing!?_ " Jacque asked, staring in after her in disbelief. 

"A favor for a friend," Regina replied.

_"In a dragon skull!?"_

"Yes, in a dragon- do you hear that?"

"What?" 

"Jacque, get in here!" Regina hissed. 

_"What?"_

Regina made a sound of disgust before her hand popped out of the darkness to grab Jacque by the shirt front and pull him in. 

"Reg-!" 

"Sssh! Listen!" Regina hissed, covering his mouth. Jacque made to struggle, then paused. 

"Ugh! Why d'we 'ave ta hang out inna dump like this?" someone asked, a man with a voice like gravel.

"Shut up," a female voice replied. 

"But Shenzi-"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said _shut up_."

_"Ow!"_

The punch was accompanied by a high-pitched, almost hysteric laugh. 

"Shut up, Ed," the first man said. " _Ow!_ What was that for!?" 

"I told _you_ to shut up, Banzai," Shenzi said. 

"But Ed-"

"Is soft in the head. I don't _expect_ him to stay quiet. But I'm starting to think you might be soft in the head, too."

Inside the dragon skull, Regina took her hand from Jacque's mouth. She pointed deeper in the skull, and held her fingers in a circle around her eye. Jacque nodded, and the two crawled back further in the skull to peek out it's empty eye sockets.

"But I only asked-"

"And what if the boss had heard you, fool?" Shenzi asked. They were three humanoid figures, slightly bigger than the average man with broad chests and slightly snout-like mouths. Their skin was dark green and pebbled, like a lizard. Coarse black hair grew on their heads and down their backs like a horse's mane. They had sharp, yellowed teeth in their generous jowls, and yellow eyes that almost glowed in the dark, like a cat's. 

"The boss ain't around," Banzai said. He was the smaller of the two males, with Shenzi being the biggest out of the three. 

"I'm sorry, since when have _you_ been able to tell when he shows up?" Shenzi asked. Banzai opened his mouth, then growled. 

"Well, never, but-"

" _Exactly._ So shut yer gob and be happy we ain't anywhere worse," Shenzi said.

"What's worse than a pile of dragon bones?" Banzai asked. It was Shenzi's turn to pause. Then she growled and punched Banzai again.

 _"Ow!"_ he said, as Ed laughed again. 

"Stow yer gob and git movin'," Shenzi said. "We've got sleepin' cinders to smother."

"I thought we were lighting them on fire," Banzai said, earning him another punch. 

"It's a figure of speech, stupid!" Shenzi said, leading the other two off.

"Goblins! Jacque, we have to-"

Regina was interrupted by a scream, followed by laughter. Regina and Jacque looked at each other. 

"Gus!" they said in unison. They scrambled out of the eye socket, skidding down the side of the skull and running after the goblins. Jacque tripped over the felled tree, and Regina arrived before him to find the goblins had cornered Gus against a tree. The boy's eyes were wide as saucers, and Shenzi had her club poised to smash his head in. Thinking fast, Regina grabbed a rock and threw it at her head. 

"Hey, stupid gobs!" Regina called. All three turned to glare at her. "Are you supposed to be ugly like mules, or stupid like them? Or is the smell you're trying to copy?"

"You little-!" Banzai said, and charging while Ed laughed. Regina jumped, rolling forward to get past him and jab her elbow into the back of Shenzi's legs. The female goblin growled as she tumbled, and ran after Regina as the young knight fled back into the dragon waste. Jacque met her halfway, and she grabbed his wrist to pull him with her in retreat. The pair jumped the log, and scrambled around the dragon skull. 

"Jacque! Run and get Sir Rolf! I'll distract them!"

"But Reg-"

"I have a sword, you don't! Run when you get the chance!" Regina said, pushing her friend into the dragon skull before he could protest. 

"Where are ya, ya little bitch?" Banzai demanded. 

"Yeah, we just wanna _talk_ to ya," Shenzi said, almost conversationally.

"I didn't know goblins were smart enough for conversation!" Regina called, retreating further into the waste. She followed a dragon's ribcage, moving quickly but quietly as she could. She kept her hand on Somnium, and thanked God she'd kept it with her. At least one of the goblins growled, and Ed laughed again. Regina hunched down near the base of the ribs, listening and watching shadows play on the thick dust and old skin. 

Everything was quiet. Even Ed had stopped laughing. Regina tried to quiet her breath, and gulped. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she slowly started to unsheath her sword...

"Found ya- _ooowh!!_ " Shenzi said, then growled as Regina drew Somnium, scratching her across the face. Regina back-tracked, scrambling over the ground she'd covered to tumble out of the rib cage. There she narrowly missed being hit with Banzai's club, and jumped and scrambled on top of the rib cage, the ancient dragon's skin barely tough enough to hold her weight. She stood unsteadily and looked down at her opponents. She saw Banzai scrambling up after her and Shenzi glaring as she crawled out from under the rib cage. She counted to herself, then her eyes widened and she leapt forward just as Ed landed where she'd been. She fell and rolled, and the skin on the rib cage broke and Ed landed on top of Banzai to much cursing and laughter.

"A brawler," Regina breathed, before scrambling to her feet. Unlike the others, Ed had no club, but his hands were larger and his skin was tougher by far. Shenzi laughed.

"That's right, little snack," she said, grinning as Regina backed into a wall. "Whatcha gonna do now?" 

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do?" Banzai asked, laughing as he closed in as well. Ed giggled next to him. Regina gulped, and held her sword before her with both hands. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.

"Som-"

"For Pridehaven!" Sir Rolf roared, his morning star slamming into Ed's head. The brawler fell into Shenzi, while the Duke turned his attention to Banzai. He swirled his morning star, and the goblin turned to flee before the spike ball met it's mark on his back. Sir Rolf was a storm among the goblins, his morning star a blur. After a few minutes, the goblins were retreating. Regina stood as she had, back against the wall. Finally, she sighed, falling to her knees.

"What happened here? Why were you in the Waste?" Rolf demanded, eyes blazing.

"I... I was....I didn't-"

"You're a Cinder Knight now, Regina," Rolf said, picking the girl up by her collar. "I expect better than this! Going into forbidden lands, and taking a squire with you-!"

"But Sir Rolf-!"

"What kind of example are you setting?" Rolf demanded, dropping the girl with a shove. Regina hit the wall, panting. Then she glared, and turned on her former knight master. 

"What kind of example am _I_ setting?" he asked. Rolf rounded on her. 

"What are you-"

"Cheating on your wife with chambermaids and cleaning women? Needing your _squire_ to keep _you_ in line?" Regina said. Rolf looked aghast. Glaring, Regina sheathed her blade. "I made a mistake tonight." She glared up at Rolf and walked to stand mere inches from him. "But at least I'll only make it _once_."

The young knight stormed away, hitting Jacque as she brushed past him. The squire stared after her in shock, as did the Duke.

"S....sire, um-"

"No...no need for that, Squire Jacque," Rolf said, all the fury draining out of him. He looked deflated; tired and old. He walked past the boy and patted his shoulder. "No need for that."

Jacque watched as the Duke also went back to the forrest. After a few moments, he shivered and, remembering where he was, rubbed his arms as he followed after the Duke. 

***

The next day was quiet. Everyone had heard about the night before, and what was said. No one was certain how to approach the Duke, or Regina. Nor did either person know how to appraoch each other.  Regina was still angry as she packed what little she had unpacked, preparing to set out for the capitol. Dressed in light, stiff leather armor, the young knight was just strapping on her sword belt when Sir Xavier knocked on the open doorframe. 

"Going so soon?" he asked. Regina bowed, then grabbed one of her saddlebags and threw it over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sir Xavier," she said. 

"Not going to help with hunting out the goblins in the Waste?"

"No, Sir Xavier."

There was a  pause, the world holding its breath for a mere moment.

"You know... it was wrong of my brother to chastise you for entering the Waste. That restriction is only on squires and pages; not knights," Xavier said, studying his nails.

"....I still took Jacque with me," Regina said, biting her lip and looking away. Xavier nodded, moving to sling an arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her out.

"Yes, well, that _is_ something that cannot be overlooked," he said. "But do not worry. You are _hardly_ the first Cinder Knight to act brashly while the spirits are with them. In time, it will be as if none of it ever happened."

"I shirked my responsibility the first night I got it!" Regina said, pulling away from the older knight. "Sir Rolf was right to be angry. Maybe I'm really _not_ cut out to be a Cinder Knight..."

"Sir Tremaine, please, do not belittle yourself over _one_ mistake," Xavier said, putting his hands on her shoulders again. He led the girl outside, where her gray gelding was tacked and waiting. "Even your noble father had his share of mistakes."

"He... did?" Regina asked, being practically pushed into the saddle.

"Yes of course, we _all_ do, my dear," Xavier said. "The trick is _learning_ from them. But you are right to try and put some distance between yourself and this place, at least for a time. Let the Duke calm down, and come back and make your apologies to him after the ball."

"I...yes, you're right. Thank you, Sir Xavier," Regina said, taking up her reigns. Xavier patted her hand.

"Think nothing of it, young knight," he said. "I only wish to look out for your well-being."

"Well, thank you anyways, I never realized you were so...concerned, Sir Xavier," Regina said. Sir Xavier shook his head. 

"That is because you are only newly a knight, Sir Tremaine," he said. "I _must_ be hard on squires and pages, to make sure you are _ready_ to take on the responsibilities of being a Cinder Knight. You have earned your place, and my respect. It is only _natural_ that I show how much I _care_ about your well-being. How much I have _always_ cared, about _all_ future Cinder Knights."

"Right....of course, I understand," Regina said, but her expression gave away her skepticism. Sir Xavier shook his head again, taking a step back.

"Ah, well,I suppose it will take time to convince you," he said. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Farewell, and safe journey to you."

"Farewell, Sir Xavier," Regina said. She looked up at the keep one last time, then sighed, turning her gelding away and riding off. Sir Xavier watched after her for a moment, then the smile dropped from his face as he turned around. His squire approached him. 

"What? You're letting her get _away_?" Lucifer asked. 

"Be quiet, you insufferable coward," Xavier said, walking past him. Lucifer ran to catch up with him.

"But the goblins will be-"

" _Some_ people can still be shown the truth," Xavier said, stopping and glaring at the burly youth. "Why should the _truly_ noble die if I can convince them of the _good_ of my plan?"

"But that little whore-"

" _Be careful who you slander in my presence,_ " Xavier said, his tone making Lucifer flinch as if he had been struck. The leader of the Cinder Knights sniffed and turned his attention back to where he had been walking. "My plans will be coming together soon, and once they have... well, _then_ I can explain, and _then_ can we see if the truth will turn the _truly_ noble to our cause."

"...right, of course, sire," Lucifer said, glaring like a child scolded. Then, growling a little, he followed after his knight master, to join the hunt for goblins in the waste.


	6. Chapter 5

Three Weeks Later

"Could you at least try to look happy?" the king asked. He stood in front of the throne, smiling and nodding to the lords and ladies being announced. Charlemange sighed, standing next to him with his hands clasped behind his back. 

"But I am _not_ happy, Father," he said, nodding to one of the young ladies. She giggled as she joined her parents. "I do not know how to act around these...these people."

"You mean young women?" the king asked, chuckling.

" _Yes_ ," the prince replied. 

"These are just the early arrivals, the higher lords and ladies. I imagine the young women will  continue to arrive throughout the night," the king said.

"Are you having _fun_ , father?" Charlemange hissed, smiling to a lady he vaguely recalled. 

"I believe I am," the king said. "And that I will have more when you must socialize."

"You are a wicked and cruel man," the prince said.  "After this night I shall quit myself of you."

"Will you now? That I should like to see," the king said. 

***

"Hurry, girls, or we shall be late!" Lady Kathleen said, helping to tie the laces on the back of Jaquline's stunning red gown. 

"Well, if Betsy had not taken so long to do my hair correctly-"

"She would not have, had you not insisted on changing the style more than thrice, my dear," Kathleen said, patting the girl's shoulder and stepping to Elise. 

"She is not here yet, mother," the girl said, leaning out the window.

"I know dear, but there is little we can do," Kathleen said. Jaquline huffed, patting her skirts while admiring herself in the mirror.

"I would assume she is late on purpose, so she need not attend at all," she said. "Personally, I would not blame her. This really is not... her _thing_."

"She gave her word, Jaquline, and a knight's word is her honor," Kathleen said. 

"Mother-" Jaquline started, looking over her shoulder.

"She is here! She is here!" Elise called, jumping while waving out the window. She pulled herself inside, rushing out of the room. 

"You were saying, Jaquline?" Kathleen asked, arching a brow at her daughter's surprised expression. Jaquline huffed, turning back to the mirror. 

"Regina! Regina, you are late," Elise said, laughing as her sister half jumped down from her horse.

"I know, I know," she said, taking out a cloth and wiping mud from her face. "There was a troll terrorizing a village not half a day's ride from here. Not too hard to stop, but I fell asleep in the saddle on the way and my horse decided it would be a good time to graze."

"Well, at least you are safe," Elise said, tugging her sister inside. 

"Oh! Wait, I um, I have a dress from Lady Sarah-"

"A dress!" Elise said, running to Regina's horse to check the saddlebags.

"A dress?" Lady Kathleen said, walking up to the girl. "My dear, the time-"

"It was my mother's," Regina said. Lady Kathleen sighed, putting a hand to Regina's cheek. 

"A dress it is," she said. Elise gasped.

"Oh, Reggie, it is beautiful," she said, pulling it partway out of it's bag.

"Indeed it is. Hurry now, and get yourself cleaned up. I'll have Besty and Caroline start fixing the dress," Kathleen said. "Inside, step lively, you are already late!"

"Do you think there will be time-"

"Dear, the prince will be dancing with every eligible noble woman in the realm. There will be time enough for you to get properly prepared," Kathleen said, rolling her eyes. "And then some."

"Of course, Mother," Regina said, laughter in her eyes as she took the stairs two at a time. Kathleen shook her head, then turned.

"Elise, hurry dear, you need to get your hair finished," he said.

"Yes mother!" the girl said, leaving the dress to servants as she hustled back inside. "Imagine, Regina, in a dress!"

"I am just as surprised and delighted as you are, my dear," Kathleen said, ushering her daughter inside and closing the door.

***

The ballroom was resplendent. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, large mirrors lining wall increasing the light. Banners from all the noble houses hung from the ceiling, and floor to ceiling windows showed the view of the star-filled night sky and the gardens in the courtyard beyond. All the noble lords and ladies had been presented, and were now dancing on the middle of the room. The prince was dancing with a blonde young woman in a blue dress, wincing each time she stepped on his feet. She apologized softly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Ah, lady Charon, perhaps we should take a break," Charlemagne suggested. The blonde bit her lip, then nodded and took a step back, curtsying and hurrying away. The prince sighed, walking over to where his father sat on a slight dais.

"Enjoying yourself, my boy?" the king asked, grinning. Charlemagne sighed.

"No, but I dare say you are. Daughter of a viscount, cannot dance worth a-"

"Watch your tongue," the king said, frowning. 

"Father, this is pointless. And...moronic," the prince said. "How could spending less than ten minutes with a woman, more than half of whom are too shy to even look at me, accomplish anything?"

"Patience, my son. You were recently unreachable, I imagine it made you even more attrative to the young ladies," the king said. "Ah, I believe duty calls."

The prince turned. Jaquline stood, and curtsied when he looked at her. Charlemagne said, and bowed to her. He offered her his arm, which she took, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Outside, a hansom pulled around to the front of the palace. The footman jumped down, offering his arm to the woman inside. Regina stepped down, a bit unsteady in her heeled shoes. 

"Breathe," she reminded herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs. "Just breathe, and maybe you'll forget you're wearing a corset."

"You are an excellent dancer, your highness," Jaquline said. 

"Thank you, my lady," Charlemagne said, "You are a fair hand yourself."

"Your highness flatters me,"Jaquline said. Charlemagne gave her a slightly strained smile.

"Only with honesty, my lady," he said. Jaquline smiled.

"Has your highness been enjoying the evening?" she asked.

"How could I not, with all the beautiful..." the prince trailed off, stopping in the middle of the dance floor. He was staring at the entrance, blinking in surprise. Jaquline had to turn around to see. Regina stood there, hands opening and closing as if she were unsure what to do with them. Many had not noticed her arrival. Charlemagne walked away from Jaquline, hardly seeming aware of her presence anymore. He passed through the crowd, meeting Regina as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"My lady," he said, and bowed. Regina cleared her throat, and started to bow, then corrected herself and curtsied awkwardly. 

"My lord," she said, trying to recall who he was. He seemed familiar, but as a page she had served the lower lords at meals, and as a squire her focus was more on her knight-master. Charlemagne smiled at the greeting, offering his arm. Now all attention was on the pair.

"If I may have this dance, my lady?" he asked. 

"Uh... my lord, I would love to accept, uh..."  Regina asked, looking around in surprise at all the stares. 

"Is something wrong?" Charlemagne asked, eyebrows raising as he stepped closer. Regina looked down and blushed.

"I'm not a very good dancer, my lord," she said. Charlemagne blinked in surprise, then laughed. Taking her hand, he led the girl to the dance floor, and then put her other hand on his shoulder. 

"Just follow my lead," he said, beginning the dance with the music. Regina blinked, looking up at the prince and gasping softly in surprise. She was caught by his magnificent blue eyes, mesmerized as he lead her through the dance. She hardly noticed everyone watching, or the way other dancers stopped to watch them.

"Do you see that, Roland?" the king asked. The Grand Duke Roland of Heathersfeld held his monocle to his eye.

"What, sire?" he asked, watching the prince and Regina. He jumped when the king slapped him on the shoulder.

"Love! Love, Roland, love!" the king said. The Grand Duke sighed.

"Sire, they just met, I hardly think-"

"Oh, pish! You have no sense of romance," the king said, smiling as he watched his son and the young woman in the white dress dance. "You can just see it in their eyes. Love at first sight. Heh, and he called this moronic."

"Of course, sire," the grand duke said. 

"You are not as bad a dancer as you claim, my lady," Charlemagne said, softly. 

"I believe it is more my partner's skill, my lord," Regina said. Charlemagne chuckled. 

"Would you like to take a break? The gardens are beautiful at this time of night," he asked. 

"Ah, yes, that sounds lovely," Regina said. The prince nodded, and led her off of the dance floor. The crowd parted for the pair, allowing them into the gardens easily.

"Now, who could have predicted that?" Kathleen asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Regina and the prince! How marvellous," Elise said, standing besides her and giggling.

"Yes, it is certainly... surprising," Jaquline said. Kathleen chuckled.

"Do not be jealous dear," she said. "It sours beauty quickly."

The prince led Regina through the gardens, candles lining the pathways lighting their way. Regina was nervous, and tried to focus on breathing. She could feel the corset very acutely, and she blamed it for her lightheadedness. She felt like she was floating on air, her grip on the prince's arm the only tether keeping her from floating off. 

"My mother loved these gardens," the prince said. "She said they were a secret adventure for the senses."

"They are certainly lovely," Regina said, hand brushing a rose as they passed. Charlemagne looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, lovely," he said. Regina glanced at him, blushed and looked away. They walked upon a bridge, and Regina broke away to lean on the rail. She focused on the cold breeze, letting itclear her head. 

"You said your mother loved the gardens?" Regina asked. The prince walked over to lean on the rail next to her.

"Ah, yes. I am afraid she passed away when I was a boy," he said.

"I am sorry," Regina said. Charlemagne nodded.

"It is alright. It was some time ago."

"Doesn't mean it does not still hurt," Regina said. Charlemagne glanced at her, then smiled at the concern in her eyes. He straightened, and held out his hand. Regina took it, and he pulled her hand into the crook of his arm. 

"What of you, my lady? What of your mother?" he asked. Regina sighed.

"Died while I was a girl," she said. Charlemagne winced. 

"I wish we did not have so much in common," he said. Regina chuckled. Charlemagne led her to a fountain, sitting on the edge. Regina joined him. "Well, what of your father then?"

"Also died when I was a girl," Regina said. Charlemagne sighed.

"Ah... well, then, I shall ask about your person," he said, smiling. "For I have yet to have learned your name."

"Of course! Forgive me for my rudeness, my lord," Regina said. "I am Sir Regina of Tremaine."

"Sir Regina?" Charlemagne asked, raising a brow. Regina sat straighter.

"Yes, _Sir_ Regina," she said. "I am a Cinder Knight."

Charlemagne burst out laughing. He turned from her, missing her glare. 

"You? A Cinder Knight? Do not be daft," the prince said. "Women cannot be knights."

"Well _I_ am," Regina said, raising. 

"You are not..." Charlemagne faced her again, and flinched in surprise at her expression. "You are serious."

" _Yes_ ," Regina said, crossing her arms. Charlemagne stood, reaching as if to hold her, then pausing.

"Do forgive me, I meant no offense," he said. Regina gave him a flat look, arching a brow. "Well, that was a bad way to say it..."

"No kidding," Regina said, turning and heading back to the ballroom. Charlemagne jogged to keep up.

"You must forgive me. I honestly thought you were joking," he said. "I mean, really, the very idea of a woman being a Cinder Knight is just ridiculous."

"Hmf," Regina huffed, turning her nose up and walking faster. Charlemagne sighed in frustration, catching up again.

"Do you even know who I am?" he demanded, stepping front of her to block her path.

"No, and I don't much care to," Regina said, attempting to step around him. Charlemagne blocked her.

"I am Prince Charlemagne of Goldenia, heir to the throne," he said. Regina smiled patronizingly.

"And aren't you just prince charming?" she asked.

"It's Prince _Charlemagne_."

"Whatever," Regina said, stepping around him and continuing to head for the doors inside. Charlemagne blocked her again. "What?"

"Do you have any concern for insulting your future king?" he asked. Regina glared.

"He insulted me first," she said. Charlemagne made frustrated noise, looking to the heavens for guidance. 

"And I apologized!" he said. "But you cannot expect me to have believed that a woman had become a Cinder Knight! I mean... look at you! You are too....too..."

"Too what? Well endowed?" Regina asked, holding her hands under her breasts to display them. Charlemagne blushed.

"My lady!" he said. 

"It's _sir_ , actually," Regina said, stepping around the prince again. 

"I refuse to-"

"Sir Xavier?" Regina asked in confusion. Charlemagne paused, looking past her into the ballroom. The room had gone silent, Sir Xavier kneeling before the king. He was in his armor, looking much the worse for wear.

"What is this, Xavier? What has happened?" the king asked. Sir Xavier rose, sorrow on his face.

"Your Highness... I regret to inform you that... Sir Rolf and hi son are dead," he said. A surprised murmur went through the crowd.

"No," Regina gasped, the color draining from her face.


	7. Chapter 6

"How can this be? Speak, man!" the king said, jumping up from his throne. Xavier sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"We thought we had finished clearing the goblins from the Waste. And young Simon... well, he... he went into the Waste for some reason, and Rolf went after him and..." Xavier fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, what could I have done? What could I have done?"

"Xavier, do not be so hardon yourself," the king said, going to the man. He put his hands on the knight's shoulders. "I am certainyou did all you could."

"Yes, yes, you are right," Xavier said, then in one motion rose and stuck into the king's chest. His eyes were cold. "I did everything I could."

"Seize him!" a guard called out, the guests rushing away as the royal guard poured in. The king fell backwards, a look of surprise frozen on his face. Xavier took out a hankercheif and wiped the blood and dirt from his face casually. He was surrounded by guards pointing lances at him. 

"Surrender, Sir Xavier," the captain of the guard said. 

"Oh, whatever am I to do?" he asked, looking around coolly. A raven cawed, flying above the room. Xavier rose his arm for it to land on. "Well, Diablo, I have killed the king. What should I do about the guards? Do you think I should listen, surrender myself to them?"

The raven cawed again and flew up. The roof was suddenly torn open, a large black dragon with bright green eyes aiming a stream fire inside. The guards beat a hasty retreat, not all of them making it completely out of the blast. The dragon slithered in, shrinking into the form of a woman in black. She came to stand next to Xavier, Diablo landing on her shoulder.

"Honestly, Xavier, was that not a bit dramatic?" she asked. Xavier glanced at the missing roof, then partially bowed to her.

"You do know how I enjoy my dramatics, Malvora," he said. "They do generally cause an effect."

"True enough," Malvora said. She walked on, stepping over the body of the king. The Grand Duke cowered behind the throne, but scampered away as the woman approached. She ran a hand over one of the arms of the chairs, then turned to face the silent audience. "This is a ball for the prince, is it not? Where is the boy? Come on, do not be shy."

"I-" Charlemagne started to speak, when Regina covered his mouth. He looked down at her, and she shook her head, pulling him more into the shadows. 

"I do not have much patience; tell me where he is," Malvora demanded, scanning the crowd.

"I- I saw him-," Jaquline spoke up, to immediately be hushed by Kathleen. Malvora seemed to become smoke, reappearing in front of them. She glanced at Kathleen, who looked away. Malvora smiled, and turned to Jaquline. She rose the girl's chin to look her in the eyes.

"Go on, child; where is the prince?" she asked.

"Out of your reach! Bippity boppity boo!" 

Malvora's head whipped to the side, eyes wide just before a surge of white, glittering energy threw her across the room. 

"Nirvena!" Xavier said, drawing his sword with wide eyes.

"Godmother!" Regina called, running into the open with Charlemagne on her heels. Fairy, dressed in armor that seemed to have been made from the White Wood, spotted her.

"Go to your godfather, Regina! He will tell you what you need to know!" she called. "Bippity boppity boo!"

Regina and Charlemagne were caught in the same white glittering energy, but this time it surrounded them and lifted them off the ground. Charlemagne looked down in shock, but Regina watched Nirvena turn to face Xavier and Malvora.

"Godmother-!" she called, just before the energy completely blocked out her view. 

The pair fell to the ground of the stables at the Tremaine's city residence, landing hard. Regina gasped for air, staring at the ground in shock. Charlemagne had landed on his back, and groaned. Regina punched the wooden floor, once, then got to her feet. She reached and tugged the laces of her dress, eyes tearing.

"My la-Sir Regina!" Charlemagne said, staring at her in shock. 

"Help me get this off!" Regina demanded. "I can't ride in it!"

"This is highly inapp-"

"You're seriously worried about _propriety_ right now?" Regina asked, rounding on him. "Sir Xavier just killed your father, and a dangerous fairy tried to kill you. I think we've moved past _propriety_ , prince charming."

"...it is Charlemagne," the prince muttered, walking around Regina to untie the laces. He helped her shimmy out of the gown, letting it fall to the ground. 

"And the corset, _please_ ," Regina asked. Charlemagne paused, face coloring before he did as asked. He was relieved to see she still wore full body undergarments beneath. "Oh, thank God, I can breathe again."

"Why would you-" Charlemagne began to ask, but Regina was at her saddle bags and pulling out clothes she had packed for her departure after the ball.

"Gather that dress and put it in one of the bags here. Can you tack a horse?" she asked, pulling on pants and a tunic.

"Can I what?" the prince asked, gather the gown as if in daze.

"I'll take that as a no," Regina said, securing her swordbelt around her waist. She patted her gray gelding. "Slipper will have to take us both."

"Slipper?" the prince asked, attempting to push the dress into one of the saddlebags. Regina made a noise of disgust, pushing him away to fit the dress in herself.

"He's not a full sized horse, so the other squires said he was dainty, like a glass slipper," she said, closing the bag. She got the horse's reigns, putting them on him and leading him outside. "So that's what I named him."

"Glass Slipper? A knight's horse? Named Glass Slipper?" Charlemagne asked.

"Yes indeed," Regina said, mounting her gelding. She offered her hand to the prince. He stared at it dumbly.

"What?" he asked. Regina sighed.

"We have to get moving. Mount up," she said. Charlemagne blinked at her, then half jumped back.

"This is _insane_!" he said. "Where are we? What is going on? Why would Sir Xavier kill my father? Who was that dragon?"

"She's a fairy," Regina said. 

"A _fairy_?" Charlemagne said. "I _saw_ her change into a dragon!"

"Yes, fairies can do that," Regina said. "We're at my family's house in the city, and we must leave, before they find out where we've gone."

"What do you mean? Who is after us? What is going-"

The prince was interrupted by Diablo swooping down at his head, cawing loudly. Regina reached for Somnium, pulling it out and swinging at the raven. The bird flew off, towards the castle.

"Hurry now, before they're after us!" Regina said, offering her free hand to the prince. This time he took it, accepting her help in mounting behind her. Regina pulled on the reigns, kicking her mount forward. Slipper took off, his hooves clomping on the road as he charged down it. Diablo flew above them, cawing loudly to alert others to their position.

"We need to get rid of that bird!" Charlemagne said. 

"I know!" Regina called back. She looked ahead, trying to come up with something. Then she straightened, mouth falling open. "Oh no..."

"What? What is it?" the prince asked.

"They're closing the gates," Regina said.

"What?"

"They're _closing_ the _gates_!" Regina called, pushing Slipper to go faster. Charlemagne squeezed around the girl's middle, but she was too focused to notice. She stared ahead wildly, Slipper galloping as fast as he could. They weren't going to make it, she could tell. She pushed Slipper, but he had no more speed left. 

"Bippity boppity boo!" The gate was stopped by glimmering white energy, just long enough for the prince and Regina to charge through before slamming shut. Diablo nearly flew into iron bars, but righted himself and flew up and over the wall. 

"We need to get rid of the damn bird!" Regina shouted.

"How?" Charlemagne asked. Regina growled, looking ahead desperately. 

"Keep your head down!" she said, and turned Slipper so that they were charging across the stretch of land between the road and forest, and then into the trees. Branches whipped at them, tearing at their clothes and snapping as they charged through. Regina relied on her horse's judgement to lead them through the mad dash, barely able to see what was coming next. Slipper leapt a small stream, skidding and nearly falling on the other side. Regina reigned him in, causing the gelding to rear. Regina and Charlemagne held fast, and Slipper pawed nervously, calming down.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Regina said. She sat straight, listening. Quietly, she dismounted. Walking softly, she pressed against a tree. After a moment, Diablo came rushing through, cawing. Regina surged forward, grabbing the bird. It struggled in her grip, pecking at her hands and flapping its wings wildly. The knight held onto the bird, taking it to a nearby tree. She stuffed it into hole in the trunk, then reached down to grab a rock, lodging it in the hole. The raven was trapped, screeching its head off as Regina remounted. She turned Slipper, and they headed out, deeper into the woods.

"How did you... where are we-"

"We aren't safe yet, charming," Regina said, cutting him off.

"It is _Charlemagne_ ," the prince said. Regina didn't say anything, merely looking ahead with an expression like stone. Charlemagne said nothing more, and they passed the night in tense silence.

***

"Did you find them yet?" Xavier asked.

"No, but we found the bird stuffed in a tree," Shenzi said. Ed laughed, Banzai holding up Diablo by his feet. The raven cawed, and pecked at the goblin's hand. 

"Release him," Malvora said, sitting on the king's throne and playing with his crown. Banzai did as he was told, and Diablo flew to his mistress. He cawed at the goblin indignantly. 

"Then go out and look again!" Xavier said.

"Calm down, _Xavier_ ," Malvora said, smiling. "There is no way they can stop our plans, not now."

"Malvora-" Xavier turned. The woman sighed.

"Do not use that name. Use my _real_ name," she said, rising.

"As you wish. Maleficent, they had help from Nirvena," Xavier said, standing tall as she glided over to him. "She told them to seek Regina's godfather. She must hav some plan."

"What could one man possibly do to help them?" Maleficent asked, putting her hands on Xavier's shoulders. "Nirvena has retreated to her stronghold, and the only people trying to stop us are a naive prince and girl playing at being a knight."

"She earned that knighthood like any other knight," Xavier said. Maleficent laughed, turning away.

"Please, Xavier, you act like you actually care for the girl," she said. "In any case, our forces are spread far and wide. We will find them, eventually."

"We need to find them soon, Maleficent," Xavier replied. Maleficent sat down once more.

"You worry too much," she said. "They will not stop us."

"I think you are underestimating them," Xavier said. Then he turned to the three goblins. "Go! Keep looking! Do not stop until you have them!"

"Yes, boss!" Shenzi said, the three of them scampering off. Maleficent laughed.

"As you wish, Xavier," she said. "But I really think you are worrying over nothing."

"And I believe you are not worrying enough," Xavier replied, walking out of the throne room.


End file.
